Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 43 (Experiments)
Experiments is the forty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a bubble mixture. *CHARLI plays with balloons. *Scientists TIM and Kellie make instruments from ordinary things. *CHARLI makes her bed. *NATHAN makes different shapes of clay. *CHARLI makes a cat of playdough. *KELLIE and Chats make a fizzer bath for a rubber duck. *CHARLI has taken a bath and she gets dry with a towel. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about three cookbooks (Tim, Kellie and Nathan) that can never get stand and the last one always falls over until they call a bookend (Charli). Gallery Kathleen S4 E43.png Charli S4 E43 1.png Tim S4 E43.png Charli S4 E43 2.png Nathan S4 E43.png Charli S4 E43 3.png Kellie S4 E43.png Charli S4 E43 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E43.png Trivia *The three cookbooks from the Sharing Stories Segment are about French food, BBQ food and Thai food. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Lots of tiny bubbles floating all around, lots of bigger bubbles too Gonna send you some bubbles, feel them full of air And blow them all the way to you. Lots of tiny bubbles floating all around, lots of bigger bubbles too Gonna send you some bubbles, feel them full of air And blow them all the way to you. ;Body move #01 Play with the balloons up and down Play with the balloons all around Playing is fun, see if you can Play with the balloons using only one hand. Balance the balloon up and down Balance the balloon all around Bouncing is fun, see if you can Balance the balloon using only one hand. ;Making music Hahahahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all Hahahahahahaha I'm the mad music scientist of the year And I'll make music for everyone to hear. Hahahahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, I'm scientist Kellie We can make music from ordinary things We can make music from anything at all Hahahahahahaha We're the mad music scientists of the year And we'll make music for everyone to hear. ;Body move #02 I'm making my bed, that's what I always do Give the ... a shake and flop the pillow too Pull the sheets up tight, ... out smooth and shake Until it's looking good, then I'll ... all about. I'm making my bed, that's what I always do Give the ... a shake and flop the pillow too Pull the sheets up tight, ... out smooth and shake Until it's looking good, then I'll ... all about. ;Shapes in space I'm messing about, just having some fun, fun, fun Getting messy, it happens to everyone Shaking the clay, it's wonderful stuff Slushy, mushy, squishy, squashy, can't get enough. I'm messing about, just having some fun, fun, fun Getting messy, it happens to everyone Shaking the clay, it's wonderful stuff Slushy, mushy, squishy, squashy, can't get enough. ;Body move #03 Meow, meow, meow, cuddly cat in a ball Cuddly cat for us all Big round tummy for this cat Make it really round and nice and fat Meow, meow, meow, rolling all around Firm and strong, rolling all around, meow. ;Word play Mixing can be lots of fun And just make sure you sing along Sing along and mix with me Mix, mix, mix. Mixing can be lots of fun And just make sure you sing along Sing along and mix with me Mix, mix, mix. ;Body move #04 Got a great big floppy towel to make you dry Back and forth across your back ... Side to side and up and down the floppy towel goes Scrunching in between your fingers and your toes Great big floppy towel all over your head Gonna make you warm and dry before you go to bed. Got a great big floppy towel to make you dry Back and forth across your back ... Side to side and up and down the floppy towel goes Scrunching in between your fingers and your toes Great big floppy towel all over your head Gonna make you warm and dry before you go to bed. ;Sharing stories Stand by me and I'll stand by you I'll hold you up, that's what I'll do Stand by me and I'll stand by you I'm good and strong, you can't go wrong. Stand by me and I'll stand by you I'll hold you up, that's what I'll do Stand by me and I'll stand by you I'm good and strong, you can't go wrong. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about experiments Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about beds Category:Ep about clay Category:Ep about feeling Category:Ep about playdough Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about rubber ducks Category:Ep about fizz Category:Ep about having baths Category:Ep about drying Category:Ep about towels Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about France Category:Ep about barbecue Category:Ep about Thailand